This invention relates in general to blood treatment catheters and more particularly to a design for use in hemo-dialysis in which the occlusion of the distal ports due to fibrin buildup is substantially eliminated.
Hemo-dialysis is the process of mass transfer, in which certain chemical substances, accumulated in the blood because of kidney failure, are transferred from the blood across a semi permeable dialysis membrane to a balanced salt solution. The efficiency of a hemo-dialysis procedure depends on the amount of blood brought into contact with the dialysis membrane. A flow of 250 milliliters of blood per minute under a pressure gradient of 100 millimeters of mercury is considered a minimum requirement for adequate dialysis. Over the past several years, flow rate between 350 milliliters per minute and 400 milliliters per minute have become common.
At the place where the catheter is inserted into the patient, the body reacts by creating a sheath of material that includes fibrin and other materials that grow down the outer wall of the catheter from the point of insertion in the vein. This material is referred to herein as occlusive material. This occlusive material when it grows down to the site of ports, and most particularly the aspirating port, tends to block the ports rendering the catheter essentially useless.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to create a catheter design that substantially eliminates or reduces the build up of occlusion at the infusion and aspirating ports.